1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for clamping an insert in a tool holder. More particularly, this invention relates to a tool holder that includes a lock screw coupled to a wedge portion that causes a clamp pin to pivot and clamp the insert within a pocket of the tool holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, an insert was clamped within a pocket of a tool holder by using a lock pin in combination with a top clamp. More recently, top clamps that have a segment for engaging the hole in the insert have been utilized to secure the insert within the pocket.
While these top clamp/pin combinations offer the advantage of needing only a single tool, such as a wrench, to clamp the insert, they offer the disadvantage of providing a structure that obstructs the chip flow. Thus, there is a need to provide a structure and method for securely holding an insert within a pocket of a tool holder while minimizing chip flow obstruction.
Briefly, according to this invention, there is provided an apparatus and method for clamping an insert in a tool holder. The apparatus comprises a tool holder having a recess for receiving a portion of a clamp pin that includes a lever portion having a curved surface at each end thereof. The recess includes an angled wall for engaging one of the curved surfaces of the lever portion. A wedge portion is disposed within the recess and operatively coupled to a lock screw such that rotation of the lock screw causes movement of the wedge portion in a first direction. The wedge portion includes one or more angled walls for engaging one of the curved surfaces of the lever portion. Movement of the wedge portion in the first direction causes the angled wall of the recess to act as a cam surface to cause the clamp pin to pivot about a pivot point, P, located along a central axis of the clamp pin.
In another aspect of the invention, a biasing means for biasing the clamp pin is provided, wherein the biasing means causes one of the curved surfaces of the lever portion to engage the angled wall of the recess and cause the clamp pin to move both in a second direction and in the first direction, the second direction being different than the first direction, such that the clamp pin pivots about the pivot point, P.